Des vacances pour bennan ?
by naty.joy
Summary: Bones compte utiliser les jours de congés qu'elle a prit poussé par Angela pour finir son livre mais Booth en a décidé autrement. B&B !
1. Les plans changent en un instant

Pour une fois Tempérance Brenan talentueuse Anthropologue et romancière avait décider de rentrer tôt chez elle (un peu poussé par Angela ) Elle avait pris 2 jours de congés pour terminer son nouveau livre mais surtout car l'affaire sur laquelle elle avait travaillé cette dernière semaine avait été dur. Un serial killer qui aimer beaucoup les petites filles de 8 ans brune. Elle essayer de mettre une distance entre les victimes et elle mais la plus ils avançaient moins ils trouvaient d'indices. Enfin bon il l'avait eu grâce a une maladie qui l'empêcher de pouvoir étrangler ces victimes car la première victime avait une marque de strangulation mais pas assez profondes pour l'avoir tué. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir mis cinq jours et deux autres victimes pour le découvrir.

Le lendemain elle fut réveillée à 7h30 par une personne qui frapper à sa porte. Elle ouvrit et un petit garçon lui sauta dans les bras.

- Docteur Bones

- Salut Parker comment vas-tu ? Salut Booth

- Bien et vous

- Bien. Vous êtes matinal Booth que ce passe-t-il une affaire sur la quel il vous faut de l'aide ?

- Oui et non en fait je dois m'occuper d'une affaire mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous sur l'enquête mais pour garder Parker

- Personne ne peut s'en occuper ?

- Non Rebecca est malade. Son nouveau copain me l'a amené se matin et Cullen m'a obligé à intervenir pour l'arrestation du gang qui as tué le jeune Tomy Sirolano .Tout le FBI y est dessus c'est le plus gros gang de la ville.

- On est mercredi il n'a pas classe ?

- Si il doit y aller se matin, je le posse avant d'aller au FBI mais vous pourriez aller le chercher a midi s'il vous plait.

- Allez docteur Bones

Tous les deux firent le même regard que Tempérance adorait chez Booth. Elle ne put qu'accepter de toute façon elle était en vacances. Elle ne resterait pas toute seule au moins

- Je dois le garder combien de temps ?

- Jusqu'à 19 Heures.

- Booth je vais faire quoi avec lui toute une après midi ?

- Vous trouverez bien.

- Si je n'ai pas le choix.

Booth parti, a midi Bones se retrouva devant l'école de Parker.


	2. Seule avec Parker … ou presque

Booth parti, a midi Bones se retrouva devant l'école de Parker.

- Bonjour moi c'est Eleonor, je ne vous ai jamais vu ici. Vous êtes nouvelle ?

- Je viens chercher Parker Booth, je suis la coéquipière de son père

- Oh, vous devez être Bones alors

- Oui c'est Parker qui vous a parlé de moi ?

- Parker a dit a ma fille qu'il aimerait bien avoir le docteur Bones comme belle maman. Je vois que c'est le cas. Il doit être heureux.

- Je ne suis pas avec son père, on est ami c'est tout

- Je disais pareil de mon mari fit Eléonor avant de s'accroupir pour prendre sa fille dans ces bras. A bientôt.

- Au revoir Eleonor.

- Docteur Bones cria une voie au loin, j'ai eu un A en science

- Je suis fière de toi, je suis sûr que ton papa sera très heureux aussi.

- J'espère, je lui monterais ce soir

- Et si on allait manger

- Oui, j'ai trop faim

Après un bon repas. Ils partirent au parc d'attractions. Parker en avait parlé a un de ces ami et comme il allait aussi au parc et ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Sur place Parker ne mit pas 10 minutes pour retrouver son copain et son père.

- Salut Parker

- Salut Jack bonjour monsieur Bray. Je vous présente le docteur Bones fit Parker

- Mon vrai nom est Tempérance, Tempérance Brenan expliqua Bones. Bonjour


	3. Fête foraine

- Mon vrai nom est Tempérance, Tempérance Brenan expliqua Bones. Bonjour

- Bonjour répondirent Jack et son père. Lui c'est Jack et moi c'est Christian Bray

Ils s'amusaient tous les 4 et même si au début l'idée de passer une après midi avec un inconnu et son fils avait terrifié Tempérance, elle s'amusait. Pour la 1ére fois elle était montée dans une rivière canadienne. Elle avait fait le train fantôme, le grand huit, une partie de tire a la carabine (Parker tire comme son père se dit Tempérance en le regardant). Les 2 garçons s'entendaient bien. Ils avaient commencé leur 2ème partie de tire a la carabine. Parker expliquait comment son père lui avait appris à tirer De leurs coté Brenan et Bray faisaient connaissance, eux aussi avaient essayé le tire a la carabine.

- Vous vous débrouiller bien au tir fit remarquer Jordan le père de Jack

- C'est que je travaille avec le FIB il faut bien que je sache me défendre.

- Le FIB ?

- Oui je travaille avec le père de Parker. Il est agent du FBI

- Vous êtes agent du FBI ?

- Anthropologue judiciaire on fait appelle a moi si l'indentification est difficile ou si c'est un meurtre.

- Un métier passionnant

- Oui enfin certaines enquêtes sont longues et difficile puis c'est parfois dangereux. Et vous que faites-vous ?

- Je suis juste comptable

- C'est aussi un métier bien puis ça vous laisse du temps pour votre fils

- Oui c'est vrai.

Les garçons avaient fini leur partie de tir à la carabine et ils avaient faim alors ils décidèrent d'aller au restaurant. Le repas terminé il était 4 heures de l'après-midi.

- On fait quoi maintenant demanda Parker a Bones


	4. Fin de journée

- On fait quoi maintenant demanda Parker a Bones

- Y'a un cinéma pas loin sa te dis que voir un film ?

- Si c'est moi qui choisit oui

- Bien sur tu choisis. On a encore quelque minute ça te dit une barbe a papa ?

- Oui. Je peux aller l'acheter docteur Bones ?

- Bien sûr et prend en une pour moi fit Bones en lui donnant un billet

Il partit acheter les barbes a papa Bones ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il revint avec 2 barbes a papa et la monnaie qu'il redonna a Tempérance. Après avoir fini ils rentrèrent dans le cinéma et Parker décida d'aller voir Transformers. Arrivé chez Tempérance ils se posèrent sur le canapé. Et fatigué par les événements de la journée Parker s'endormi sur les genoux de Tempérance. Booth téléphona pour dire qu'il serait en retard car l'interrogatoire se passait pas aussi bien que prévu et puis il devait encore taper son rapport ... Bones lui dit que tout était sous contrôle mais qu'il ne devait pas faire de bruits an rentrant car Parker dormait. Tempérance ne pouvant pas bouger sans réveiller Parker elle resta la a zappé elle avait 6 chaînes et aucune n'avait un bon programme elle finit par regarder Cold Case. Quand Booth arriva il fut surpris par le silence il s'approcha de la télé sans bruit comme lui avait dit Tempérance. Il la vit en train de regarder Cold case Parker sur ces genoux.

- Désolé mais je ne peux pas trop bouger la fit Tempérance en entendant Booth

- Je vais vous aider fit Booth en prenant Parker dans ces bras. Merci pour tout Bones, c'est très gentil de vous être occupé de Parker.

- Il a été un ange, du début a la fin, vous avez de la chance d'avoir un petit garçon comme lui.

- Je sais Bones, je sais. Si vous pouviez m'ouvrir la porte que je puisse l'amener dans la voiture.

- Ma chambre d'ami est prête, vous pouvez le laisser dormir ici, le voyage en voiture va le réveiller et comme ça vous me parlerait de cette affaire de gang.

- Ah je comprends mieux, vous êtes vraiment une accro au travail !

- Mais non, la preuve j'ai pris deux jours de congés

- Pour finir votre livre Bones, ce ne sont pas de vraies vacances.

- Bien sûr que si, j'ai été a la fête foraine

- Ah oui

- Et oui avec Parker on a fait un tour a la faite foraine

- Il a dû être super content

- Oh ça oui mais je lui laisse la joie de tout vous expliquer en détail

- Vous avez raison. Bon je vais coucher ce poids mort dans mes bras

- Deuxième a droite.

- Merci

A peine, Parker fut posé dans son lit qu'il se réveilla

- Papa Papa. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'on a fait avec le docteur Bones

- Je pari que tu as regardé la télé tout le jour fit Booth en rigolant

- Non on a était au parc d'attraction et au cinéma.

- Sympa comme journée

- Oui on a bien rigolé n'es ce pas docteur Bones ?

- Si on a bien rigolé fit Bones qui était a la porte.

- Bones, ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes

- Désolé Booth mais j'ai entendu que vous parliez a Parker alors mais je ne veux pas déranger

- Vous ne dérangez jamais Bones puis vous êtes chez vous. Alors qu'es ce qui vous a fait rire ?

- On a tiré a la carabine regarde on as gagné deux grosses peluches. Moi c'est le lapin et Bones c'est l'oiseau. On a fait le grand huit la rivière canadienne la Bones elle a crié et on a même fait le train fantômes

- Et la c'est toi qui as eu peur fit Tempérance

- Y'a un monstre qui m'a attrapé et il n'a pas touché Bones c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas eu peur. On a mangé une barbe a papa et c'est moi qui est payé. Pour finir on a été voir Tranformers. Il se lança dans le récit de ce qui était le meilleur film qu'il avait vu de toute sa vie (D'après ces propres mots)

- Waouh fit Booth quand Parker raconta que la voiture parlait

- Elle devient même un robot avec les autres robots voiture gentil ils font la guerre au robot méchants continua Parker …

- Il se fait tard. Tu as école demain on devrait rentrer fit Booth une fois le récit de Parker

Et les deux hommes prirent la direction de l'appartement de Booth


	5. Retour de vacances et soirée entre fille

3 jours après Bones était de retour a l'institut son livre était terminé elle y avait passé les 2 derniers jours. Elle croisa Angela et lui parla de la journée avec Parker. Angela ne sut que dire a part que ça prouvait qu'il la considérait comme une personne de confiance et la 1ére vers qui se tourner. Lors des journées qui suivirent Angela avait remarqué un changement chez Brenan elle avait remarqué que son amis semblait ailleurs. Tempérance quand a elle s'ennuyait même son travail lui semblait ennuyeux, elle ne supportait plus le calme des derniers jours sans enquêtes. Elle ne fessait qu'identifier de vieux squelette. Arrivée chez elle prit un bain puis voulut commencer d'écrire un nouveau roman mais l'inspiration ne venait pas, en une heure elle avait écrit une ligne. Une seule chose la hanté enfin une seule personne l'agent Seeley Booth. Il lui manquait pourtant cela ne fessait que 3 jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle voulait l'appeler rien que pour entendre sa voix mais ne le fit pas. De toute façon qu'aurait-elle pu dire. Cette absence la touchait plus qu'elle n'aurait imaginée. On est partenaire PARTENAIRE .Elle voulait s'en convaincre mais cette sensation de vide persister. Son téléphone la fit sortir de ces pensées c'était Angela qui voulait qu'elles passent une soirée entre fille en boite. Après 10 min de négociations et comme Tempérance savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir elle accepta. Le temps de se changer Angela était la. Angela et elle passait une bonne soirée un peu saoulé par les mélange Volka orange puis Whisky coca. Cette soirée permit a Tempérance de décompresser .Elles rigolaient a tout et n'importe quoi. Ce fut encore pire quand deux hommes leurs offrirent du champagne. Après que Tempérance leurs ai fait comprendre que Angela et elle était cassé ils partirent ...

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça demanda Angela

- J'ai fait quoi

- Tu leur as dit que tu étais avec quelqu'un. Il était beau le brun a droite

- Je n'avais pas envie puis c'est une soirée entre copine et on a gagné une coupe de champagne.

- Oui mais tu n'es pas obligé de passer ta soirée avec moi au bar. Amuse toi ma belle profite de cette soirée.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie de te laisser pour un type dont je ne connais rien.

- Toi tu as quelqu'un en tête et il n'est pas là.

- Non pourquoi tu dis ça

- Et si j'ai tord pourquoi tu rougis.

- Je suis heureuse et je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme surtout pour une nuit. J'ai une amie formidable à mes côté, j'adore mon travail.

- C'est Booth ?

- Non pourquoi tu dis ça

- Arrête de te répéter. Tu mens mal, tu l'as aidé pour Parker.

- Je n'ai qu'aidé un ami. Je ferais pareil si tu avais un enfant et que tu ne pouvais pas le garder.

- Si il t'a laissé Parker c'est qu'il a confiance en toi et qu'il veut te faire changer d'avis sur les enfants.

- Pas du tout il avait personne j'étais en vacance voilà tout. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès

- Il te l'a confié a toi pas a une autre

- Peut être que tu as raison

La soirée reprit son cour entre rigolade et boisson. Puis a son réveil Temp fut surprise par l'heure elle avait déjà une heure de retard. Si Booth n'amène pas de nouvelles enquêtes j'ai le temps de déjeuner pense Bones. Elle voulait prendre son téléphone quand elle vit Angela sur son canapé. Que fait tu la lui demanda t'elle en la réveillant.

- Quoi ou je suis fut la seule réponse d'Angela

- Tu es chez moi Angela. Un café ?

- Oui merci

A ce moment on frappa a la porte.

- Bones vous êtes la ?

- Oui Booth et arrêté de faire autant de bruit j'arrive.

- A Angela Hoodgin vous cherche vous deviez déjeuner ensemble non

- Oui j'avais complètement oublié. Je dois y aller au faite tu n'aurais pas une aspirine stp.

- Si je dois avoir ça

Tempérance pris 2 verres et mis une aspirine dans chacun. Angela bu le sein et parti rejoindre son homme. De son côté Temp seule avec Booth fixait son verre tout en essayant de ce réveiller.

- Je rêve fit Booth

- Non tu ne rêves pas et puis un peu moins fort svp

- Ok mais je ne pensais pas vous voir comme ça un jour dit-il en chuchotant

- Comme quoi demanda Bones en buvant son aspirine.

- Une personne qui a trop bu le lendemain matin

- C'était juste une soirée entre fille

- Assez arroser vu votre tête et celle d'Angela

- Oui c'est vrai. Et au fait pourquoi êtes-vous-la ? Une nouvelle enquête ?

- Juste vos fouines qui s'inquiéter pour Angela et vous personne ne vous avez vu depuis hier. Je vous raconterais tout dans la voiture.

- Ok je me prépare.

Après 15 minutes dans la salle de bain Tempérance en sortie plus sereine et réveillée. Ils partirent dans la SUV de Booth. Et chose promise chose du

- Ce matin Hodgin m'a appelé il cherchait Angela je lui ai répondu qu'elle avait eu une panne de réveil ou quelle avait décidé de pas venir travailler mais quand il m'a dit que vous aussi et que personne ne vous avez vu après votre départ du Jefferson on a commencé a ce faire du souci. J'ai proposé qu'il passe chez Angela et que je passe chez vous pour vérifier qu'il ne vous étiez rien arrivé.

- Je sais me défendre Booth

- Oui je sais mais comme vous rater jamais un jour de travail. Enfin bref j'avais des raisons de douter.

- Parce que j'aime mon travail si je n'y suis pas c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose.

- Non mais vous savez, rater un jour de travail ça ne vous ressemble pas.

- De toute façon y a rien a faire a l'institut, on dirait que les méchants ont disparu.

- J'ai eu la même impression. Vous saviez que depuis 3 jours je suis dans la paperasse.

- Et moi dans l'étiquetage de vieux squelettes.

Sur ce ils arrivèrent Tempérance remercia Booth qui reparti au bureau du FBI.


	6. Le comportement de Brennan fait parler

Tempérance monta dans son bureau en pensant a Booth et a son mal de crâne. Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ? Elle n'aimait pas être protégée mais elle était heureuse que quelqu'un pense a elle. Elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Pour éviter de trop réfléchir a ce qu'elle éprouvait elle passa sa matinée dans les squelettes. Elle mangea avec Angela Zack et Jack puis comme tout le monde s'ennuyé ils commencèrent une partie de poker sans mise d'argent bien sûr. Tempérance n'y avait jamais joué mais apprenait vite ce fut Angela qui gagna. Hodgin dit qu'il l'avait laissé gagner mais bon il était mauvais perdant. La partie était finie mais les cartes étaient encore là. Je vois qu'on travaille beaucoup ici fit Booth qui venait d'arriver.

- On n'a pas de travail puis faut bien décompresser un peu répondit Brenan.

- Angela tu as fais quoi de Bones demanda Booth dans l'oreille d'Angela

- Rien du tout. Répondit Angela aussi dans l'oreille de Booth

- Vous trafiquez quoi la bas vous deux demanda Brennan

- Rien. On a une nouvelle enquête je vous explique en chemin.

- Bon ok mais arrêter les messes basses vous deux

En voiture Booth répéta ce qu'on lui avait dit de l'enquête qui débuté ce qui était pas grand-chose. Puis voulant comprendre :

- Quelles choses vous ont fait changer comme ça ?

- Changer dans quel sens ?

- Dans le sens. Je prends des vacances, je sors, je bois, je joue au poker

- Et alors je fais ce que je veux ?

- Ce n'est pas vous ça Bones

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous vous êtes plus travail.

- Je n'en avais pas

- L'institut regorge de squelettes a identifier. Et votre nouveau livre ?

- Ce matin j'ai identifié 5 squelettes, mes vacances c'était pour finir mon livre a temps et c'est Angela qui a voulu que l'on sorte en boite. Après ok j'ai trop bu mais ce n'est pas parce que vous ne m'avait jamais vu boire que je ne l'ai jamais fait

- Ok j'ai compris vous n'avez pas changé la coupa Booth. Le changement vous fait peur ?

- Non pourquoi tout le monde change c'est anthropologique

- Alors pourquoi vous refuser de voir que vous changé

- Parce que je ne maitrise pas la cause de ces changements. On est arrivé fit 'elle en partant assez vite pour éviter d'autres questions

Booth un peu sur sa fin décida qu'il devrait en parler a Angela en rentrant puis sortir a son tour de la voiture

- Booth vous attendez quoi fit Bones qui était dehors depuis 1 minute

- C'est bon j'arrive Bones je vous manque déjà ?

- Non mais ils ont besoin de vous

- Ok

- Laissez la passer c'est le doc Brenan

- Enfin souffla Bones

Jeune homme 25 ans afro-américain. Battu a mort surement séquestré a cause de marques a ses poignées et a ses pieds. Booth on a dû le torturer et il a dû finir par dire ce que ces agresseurs voulaient oh oh vous écoutez quand on vous parle ?

- Quoi

- On a dû le torturer et il a dû finir par dire ce que ces agresseurs voulaient. Ils l'ont frappés a mort

- Pourquoi ils ?

- Je ne sais pas surement le nombre important de blessures mais vous avez raison un seul homme aurait pu faire ça n'allons pas trop vite en conclussions. Amener le a l'institut Jefferson fit Tempérance a deux personnes qui étaient sur les lieux.

Dans la voiture Booth ne parlait pas il pensait a ce qu'avait dit Tempérance, a ce qu'il dirait a Angela.


	7. Discutions et révélation

Arrivé a l'institut il laissa Tempérance avec Zack et fila droit au bureau d'Angela

- Salut Angela

- Salut Booth

- Tu ne trouves pas que Tempérance a un comportement bizarre

- Si elle semble un peu distraite mais si non elle est toujours la même

- Elle prend des vacances, elle sort, elle boit, elle joue au poker …

- Le poker et la boite c'est moi je sais que je l'ai pas forcée à boire mais je l'ai pas arrêté non plus.

- Elle a accepté de garder Parker

- Oui l'autre fois elle a changé de conversation quand je lui ai dit que sa prouvait que vous aviez confiance et que c'était peut-être pour la faire changer d'avis sur les bébés.

- Tu lui as dit ça ?

- Ben oui, plus ou moins

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne maitrisait pas ce qui la poussait à changer

- Elle a avoué d'avoir changer

- Pas vraiment mais quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'acceptait pas de voire qu'elle changeait, c'est ce qu'elle a répondu.

- Il a dû se passer un truc lors de ces vacances

- Je dirais même le jour où elle a eu Parker.

- C'est possible

A ce moment Tempérance arriva avec le crane pour une identification. C'était Jordan un petit trafiquant de cocaïne après quelque heures l'équipe en conclut qu'il n'avait pas pu rembourser un de ces revendeur car on lui avait volé le sac ou il avait caché la drogue. Il arrêterait le revendeur demain car il était tard. Booth décida de ramener Tempérance chez elle. En chemin ils commandaient Thaï car ils n'avaient pas mangé et qu'il fallait planifier l'arrestation du lendemain. Assi autour de la table chez Tempérance.

- Vous savez j'ai eu très peur pour vous. Quand Hodgin m'a téléphoné j'ai pensé au pire.

- Je n'ai rien eu Booth je sais me défendre

- Je n'aurai pas supporté de vous savoir ….

- Je sais mais si quelqu'un était arrivé a vous faire du mal.

- Booth je sais que vous ne me laisseriez pas tomber. J'ai confiance en vous autant que vous en moi.

- Vous savez pour Parker Angela a raison j'aurais pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui je m'en douté mais j'étais la et puis je me suis bien amusé on a beaucoup parlé. Vous savez qu'il sait tirer aussi bien que vous.

- C'est moi qui lui ai appris à tirer.

- Un futur agent du FBI

- Il fera bien ce qu'il veut

- Il vous estime beaucoup

- Tous les petits garçons estiment leur papa Bones

- Parker m'a dit une chose qui m'a fait réfléchir. Il dit que vous lui parler beaucoup de moi et que vous m'aimiez c'est vrai ?

- Oui je vous apprécie sinon je ne serais pas là.

- Il m'a demandé si je vous aimé aussi

Le silence se fit jusqu'à ce que Booth demanda ce qu'elle avait répondu.

- J'ai répondu …heu…oui.

A ces mots Booth regarda Tempérance. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent pour finalement se toucher. Ils s'embrasèrent et Booth termina la soirée chez Tempérance. Le lendemain Tempérance se réveilla la 1ére, elle voulu aller prendre une douche mais a peine fut 'elle instalé qu'un homme y entra aussi. Tous les deux en oubliant heure arrivèrent 2 heures en retard car il avait fallu déjeuner puis passer chez Booth pour qu'il se change … Ce retard intrigua Angela qui ne mit que la matinée pour faire avouer Tempérance.

A midi Booth passa chercher Tempérance pour manger. Camille l'arrêta et lui fit une petite crise de jalousie. Il la laissa crier mais quand elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser, il la repoussa en criant " je ne t'aime plus, j'aime Bones et tu n'y pourras rien changer". Bones qui ne put qu'entendre cette déclaration décida de rejoindre Booth. Elle l'embrassa et ils partir main dans la main devant une Camille rouge de colère et de jalousie. " Je t'aime aussi fit Bones une fois dehors"


End file.
